1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to semiconductor device packages and, more specifically, to exposed lead semiconductor device packages and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of semiconductor chips are formed on a semiconductor wafer through various processes. The plurality of semiconductor chips are cut along scribe lines engraved on the semiconductor wafer to be divided into individual semiconductor chips. A package process is performed to mount the individual semiconductor chips on a system board to complete a semiconductor device package. With the marvelous advance in electronic devices and the trend toward smaller and thinner electronic devices, there is a need for lighter, smaller, faster, multi-functional, high-performance, and high-reliability semiconductor device packages. Exposed lead packages (ELPs) are proposed to meet the need. An ELP includes a package body formed to expose bottom surfaces of leads and a die pad on which a semiconductor chip is mounted.